Receding light!
by FacetheFake
Summary: When Sasuke leaves, what if the true monster is what Naruto becomes? Naruto refuses to listen to even the Kazekage and what about Sasuke. How will this new Naruto take to the traitor Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

**okay just because I can I did. Hoot. Please excuse the pain TT I seem to only be goood for the angstyness of teen I had to edit this though. I thought I had aaarrrgh. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them would have ze mulah us students' so desperately need...**

"It hurts to breathe... I can't even breathe anymore Iruka-sensei... How could he just leave like that? And why aren't I strong enough to cope with it??/" Naruto pleaded, staring at the hapless ninja, as if Iruka held the answers. "And why... was it so easy for him to leave?" Naruto couldn't help himself, tears started leaking out of eyes already red from his previous breakdown. It seemed like the tears would never stop, something Naruto felt was appropiate. He knew crying was pointless. Sasuke was long gone now. He'd been gone for days. And Naruto had been unconcious for day's. _ Typical me. I missed the most important goodbye_. And Naruto had lost the fight anyway. There was no reason for Sasuke to stick around. _It's not like I meant anything to him. _The blonde didn't even attempt to wipe away the tears. Why should he, all those he'd wipe away would just be replaced . _It was all so..pointless_._ Sasuke had left him behind... again, and this time, it was probably for keeps._

Iruka stared at his former charge in disbelief. This broken down, teary eyed, little boy, was the same genin who had scrawled all over the Hokage's faces'? The same genin who was always rushing around, with a happy-go-lucky attitude and a cocky grin. There always was a sense of fire about the boy. He was always in motion. But right now, the only thing Naruto seemed capable of was breathing... And crying. Iruka had seen corpses with more animation. He embraced Naruto tenderly.

"Hush now Naruto-kun. It'll get better, don't you worry. Time heals all wounds, you'll see. I know Sasuke was like a brother to you. But you still have the others." Iruka soothed smiling sadly. I had no idea they were this close..._ I never picked Sasuke for the friendly type and after all that rivalry between them too._

"Your going to get over him, Naruto-kun. _ Friends' _always come and go throughout life... It was just his time to leave."

At Irukas's words' Naruto stiffened. _ That's right... Everyone thinks we were just good friends.. that we were like almost-brothers'. They never did know what we did.. And..._ Naruto gazed up into the comforting face of his sensei. _I can't even tell them. I couldn't do that to Sasuke. If they knew what would they think of him. They'd just add gay to his black marks. Having the village know, would destroy him. They'd keep making Itachi comparisons and.. I just won't let that happen.. Sasuke is not Itachi. He never will be. Besides I don't hate him enough. _

"Yes the..others..." Naruto said blankly searching for the words. "Yes I do." He disentangled himself from Iruka. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei I'll be fine. It's just a bit of a shock." He managed a weary smile. "I'll think I'll go wash my face. After all I can't give Sakura another reason to dislike me." Naruto said before running off.. He glanced back, but upon seeing the relieved expression on Iruka's face, he turned right around again and ran faster. They just wanted him to move on, just return to his normal self. He almost spat in digust. Sure he could be _normal, _If NORMAL was a state of where he felt like his very soul was withering away. If NORMAL was a state where he thought his heart would stop from all the pain. Well that made him the most normal in the village! He had seen all of their face's and those sideway glances'. Every last person thought the same thing. They were wondering why Naruto was reacting this way. _We were only friends', right? At least to them we were... _Something inside of him snapped_. _He raise his head determinedly.

"I'll give you all normal, all of you. You'll never know the difference... I'll train and become an elite too. That way I'll cope better. I'll be strong enough to stave of the pain." Naruto almost smiled than "Besides I'll just get over the teme... Yeah, like Iruka said time heals wounds like this right? So I just have to wait it out... The pain will leave me...right...RIGHT?" _It just had too.. _Naruto rocked back and forth sobbing uncontrollably. "It can't hurt like this forever... I can't let it.." He thought back to Iruka sensei's face. "Or at least I can't show it..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYears' laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto threw the last of his kunai, he knew he had his opponent pinned. He smiled wretchedly. "I would give up this game now ninja. You have lost it. You didn't even have a chance in the first place. Who are you and why did someone as incompetent as you, even attempt to bring me down?" His tone condescending. "I am the "monster" of the Konoha village, known throughout the villages' for my skill. A jonin in my own right. You have barely the skill of a chuunin." Naruto walked up to the cloaked figure with a bitter look on his. He had only spoken the truth. The village viewed him as if he was souless now. He was some sort of freak, now As if he had given himself wholly over to the demon lurking within himself. He hadn't. He was always in control. Sure he tapped into it's power, quite regulary but he was always careful. And he kinda liked the fangs... He turned again to the trapped she-ninja. "You could reveal yourself to me now, kunoichi.. Or I could do it for you. Either which way.." Again a smile which bared his fangs. He reached up and grabbed the hem of the ninja's cloak.

"Damn you Naruto. I had no idea you had gottten this good." That voice... He ripped at the hood. It sounded like Sakura. It_ was, Sakura_ He quickly pulled out the kunai.

"What in the world was that Sakura-chan? Why the hell were you attacking me. You know, I could of killed you. You are not as skilled as myself." He almost chuckled than. "I meant what I said about the techniques, how did you ever attain a rank like that with skills like those..." Naruto streched languidly turning his back on hardened eyes, only to be whipped around by a furious and notably free Sakura.

"I did this for you Naruto-kun. Look at yourself, what you have become. You need to come down from wherever the fuck you are. But you seem to like it there so I volunteered." Sakura felt like hitting him. He was smirking again, his slitted eyes alive with contempt, while two fox-like fangs protuded from his upper lip Naruto always seemed to wear his demon traits openly now, just like he always seemed cold and distant.. Every year he had just deteriated. She could no longer see her team mate at all. In his place was a stranger. Sure that stranger was skilled and an elite. But Sakura couldn't detect even the barest hint of compassion, warmth or even humanity from him. "You can't say you haven't changed Naruto.."

"I won't. " I know I have changed. It's for the best though. Look at me, I'm stronger. My name is whispered among the clans and I am the one Konoha sends on all of their most dangerous missions'. I'm capable of anything and I fend for myself." He was irate now. "What give's you any right to judge me Sakura? You are neither my superior nor my teammate...anymore."

"Doe's it take someone, to beat you down, to knock some sense into that fat head of yours? Now you listen Naruto-kun. Is it so great to scare even the very children from your own village? Our yearmate's refuse to speak with you and as for Kakashi, he can barely tolerate you." She spat. Why couldn't he see past it. "I don't care If I never attain your skill Naruto-kun. If it means I end up like you, I'd rather stay this measly rank for the rest of my life. I'm not looking for the pathetic validation you seem to crave."

Her words hurt, but he didn't let his expression change. He'd had a lot of practice at hiding thepain. As far as he was concernedthere was no place for pain in his life. It brought him down. Emotion's were best served cold. He rounded on her. "Oh really. Fear is good for shinobi wannabe's, it makes them cautious, As for the others I was alone to begin with, why should it change now? And you can stay that measly rank for as long as you want, you were always such the parasite Sakura. Why should it change now... And Lee was always happy to oblige." He retorted a cold fury radiating from every core of his being. " If that's my only option, let me stay alone. At least I'll be alive at the end of the day." He crossed his arm's hiding the claws'. Why couldn't Sakura just let him be. He wasn't some charity case. Why couldn't she understand that this was just how he chose to be. She should quit bothering him and run to lee. She was good at that.

"Have you forgotten what Kakashi taught us completely? We are a T-E-A-M! Or we WERE. You are supposed to rely on others." Sakura could feel her control slipping. If this kept up she was going to cry. "I'm sorry if I'm not as socially inept as you. I like having friends Naruto-kun. Weren't we that once?"

Naruto turned heavily and walked away from her.

"We haven't been a team, let alone friends, since Sasuke left Sakura... Do not come against me again.." He warned before vanishing from sight.

"No you just don't want to ba a part of it! " She screamed at his retreating figure. "And put those disgusting fangs AWAY! For Kami's sake. Your not the demon you pretend you are, your HUMAN TOO!.." Sakura couldn't help it, she was crying again. Naruto was slipping away from her, like Sasuke had... Over the sobs that ensued she never heard his reply...

"But I'd rather not be..."

**I'm done for now enjoy please tell me if likey cheers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! Sorry SOrry! I have to apologise for the whole yeah I'll update thing, it kinda didn't work.. TT please don't hurt me... I don't know why it was so hard to write... I kept deleting it and arrg it annoyed me so uuber muchly... Nargh! again sorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...**

Naruto smiled as the senbun hit its mark with a dull thud, incisors flaring. He was still on target, still efficient and still perfect. Perfection was all that mattered after all. He didn't have time for the weaknesses that plagued the other nin. Pathetic trifles such as laughter, comraderie and.. love. A familiar face flashed into his mind… Dark hair, dark eyes, porcelain skin… He would have winced at the pain that followed it, that is he would of if he had not mastered control of his expressions long ago. He couldn't afford anything less than complete flawlessness. He was a 'monster' after all; he had a reputation to think about. The last senbun hit it's mark and Naruto stretched out his arms, tensing his claws. He had to work on his taijutsu a bit more now, he had noticed a blind spot. Running his hand through his hair casually, taking pleasure in the feel of his talon, he got on with it.

"Naruto is always like that these days. He just keeps practicing all the time, unless he's on a mission." Konohamaru looked at his once-idol darkly. Sure this guy was technically perfect and of course as a jonin, there was just no competition for miles around, but at what price? He had heard rumours over the years, of the Uchiha and the chief. Persistent rumours of a relationship far deeper than friends & far stronger than the bond of sibling. Of course everyone had taken the betrayal of Sasuke hard. He had been one of the most promising prodigies and not to mention a fan-girl favourite. He and Naruto had been inseparable. In fact Konohamaru thought back to a time when he had seen a glance of pure love directed at the rogue ninja. A glance, which most likely would never happen again. Despite all attempts to reach the hurting Naruto, he had changed into the very thing that he had so desperately fought against…

"What happened to proving them wrong, chief?" He whispered as he walked away.

Naruto almost turned as he heard the footsteps... Almost. He really had no time to pander to the whims of the villagers. They were neither his hokage nor his superior. He wasn't paid to socialize with the riff-raff and he owed loyalty to no one outside of a mission. He scowled.

"Unless you seek to challenge me to a bout, I do not wish your company. I will be done in an hour, until than leave me in peace. I do not have the time to deal with you."

"Not even time for an old friend?" A familiar voice whispered across the room, freezing the irate ninja in his tracks.

"I have no use for friends… Kazekage…"

"You're wrong Naruto-kun. Friends play vital parts in our profession. They are the ones who never give up on you, even if the very gods rage against you."

Naruto turned to face the Kazekage with a blank face. He had no desire to be lectured yet again by another one of his allies. They thought that he had become something feral, something dirty and tainted like the Kyuubi he hosted. Like a stray wolf. They were right of course, but look at him now: he was strong, efficient and effective. Konoha could depend on him. And Naruto had come to depend on Kyuubi, ever since those painful times when every day even breathing was a chore… He had needed Kyuubi than so very desperately. He still did. Without Kyuubi Naruto couldn't be perfect. And without perfection well he'd go back to being the wretched creature that teme had left behind. He could put that pitiful past aside, after all he hadn't been able to stop Sasuke, he hadn't been able to defeat the teme at the falls and Sasuke hadn't even thought he had been worth coming home for. Well just look at him now teme…

"Than you have very good friends, Gaara. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Gaara walked into the well lit courtyard with a bemused expression on his face, his now long hair being tussled in the wind. "Once maybe… And nothing but business Naruto..."

He was interrupted by some sharp thuds as Naruto twisted and flipped past obstacles.

"Than the Hokage's chambers reside in the upper level, you should go there direct. Tsunade-sama does not appreciate tardiness."

A look of intense frustration passed quickly over Gaara's face. He grabbed Naruto's arm roughly. "Naruto you are without a doubt the biggest idiot I know." He muttered, whipping the relunctant blonde around. "This is disgusting. Look at what you are doing to yourself, to your friends, to the village. "

Hard blue eyes glared at the Kazekage with a mixture of anger and hatred.

"I am doing what I have been raised to do. I bring glory to the village, I succeed in every mission I am set. Besides I am only answerable to the Hokage herself. I believe it is no concern of your honourable self. Naruto shook Gaara off vehemently and returned to kata.

Gaara was angry now. Eyes flashing daggers at the leaping nin. Why couldn't Naruto just understand what everyone was trying to say. Gaara had been called in as an emergency contingent. "You should come back and talk to me Naruto. We need to do this.." The Kazekage rubbed weary eyes.

"Since when do I obey the Sands?"

"Since you stopped LISTENING to a friend!" He sent the sands. "Naruto there isn't a point in resisting, I may no longer have the creature in me but my powers remain. You need to hear what I have to say." Gaara's fist clenched thus tightening the strings of sand encircling the ninja.

"Attacking a mere jonin o Kazekage... My, my how low you have sunk..." Naruto trailed off, his breath coming in short gasps. He turned demon red eyes onto Gaara with a cold smile. " And here.. I had thought y-y-you had gotten over.. the whole bl-l-lood lust thing."

Gaara flung his palm downwards, sending Naruto to the floor with a crack.

"It takes a monster to feed a monster Naruto. So what could possibly be affecting you so strongly? You know what the tainted chakra is doing to your body. Look at what you have become for heavens sake!" Gaara rustled his hair in frustration carefully maintaining the sand prison.

**"I do Gaara and I like what I see..."**

Somewhere in the midst of Konoha an Uchiha slowly tracked his way to the training grounds with a smile. He knew that a certain ninja was there, training. He would have laughed out loud if he hadn't been in hiding. Somethings never change...

"Bet you that Dobe is still trying to beat me..."

**It took so frickin long gahhh my poor skills as a writer face okay I offer this piece up to the en masse say what you will as I write what I write…**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay for the next one

**Okay for the next one. Please keep your comments coming it makes me smile even if my update is failing at lifes. Thank you kindly**

"Your really twisted Naruto… How could you look me in the eye like that and say something that blatantly pathetic?? This monster is not you! This is Not you!" Gaara was losing control again. Naruto had always had that type of power of the kazekage. Naruto could always elicit an emotive response from the lord, notorious for his lack of them. He turned away, refusing to look at Naruto. "Deep breaths Gaara… I need to calm. Naruto is baiting me again. He wants me to make a mistake, I won't." Gaara ran tired hands through his rather gritty hair. Temari was always after him to wash the stuff but really, as a kazekage of a small village, where was the time? Gaara wasn't vain. He left the preening and primping to others. He turned to face his ailing friend, leashing his temper for once and for all. " Listen Naruto we do not need to do this. Why are we fighting again? We have been friends for years. This is just so pointless."

"I agree wholeheartedly Kazekage, I thought that someone of your rank would never be short of sparring partners." Naruto struggled ineffectively, cutting himself shallowly on the rough sand. He watched the blood trickle down his restrained limbs with a smile. "Tssk Tssk, you really deserve your title Gaara. A lord of the sand fighting a mere jonin of the leaf? Bah, Friendship? Monster? Your words have no purchase here Gaara, none attt aalllll…" He hissed as the sand around his body tightened. " Ttthiss is how you reason with me _**friend? **_Annndh wasn't I suupposedd tta be the ..huh monster?'"

"There's no doubt about that Naruto, no doubt about that at all." Gaara sighed as he waved his hand reluctantly. " You have been the closest friend I have ever been blessed with. You were someone who I would of died for Naruto. I would of given my life happily for you, so many times.."

"So what made you want to take mine?" Naruto spat as two kunai sliced the air where Gaara had been standing. A wry expression crossed his face. " I suppose they didn't just make you Kazekage on account of your good looks… Still Gaara." A deadly look came into blue eyes. " let us end this conversation here Kazekage. It has only been a few years since your village knew chaos and war, it would be a pity for it to fall into such dark times again." Three shurikens spun towards Gaara for added impact. "Tsunade is waiting o Kazekagesama." Naruto sighed admiring his fine pointed teeth yet again in the blades of anoter shuriken. "I suggest you remember your true purpose here, although its not like our little jaunt has been fun or anything…"

Gaara just snapped! "Tsunade can wait a cursed second Naruto Uzumaki. Why are you trying to shut me out, heck why are you shutting out everyone? What happened to that misfit little boy we knew that won the hearts of so many callous ninja everywhere?"

"Whatever made you think you were privy in the first place, Gaara? And as for that little boy well he learned a little thing or two from all those callous ninja he sought to befriend." Naruto said bitterly with a haggard smile. " And as for those hearts I won, I had no right to win them, I couldn't even protect my own.."

"So now we get the bottom of this!" Gaara was triumphant glaring expectantly at his old friend. "You got all broken and all this pathetic bravado and enmity is just your butthurt reaction." If Gaara had still been possessed by the jichuuriki, He was certain he would of snarled. " Some grand warrior, I bet you behind this tragic façade is a little hurt bawwing boy who never ever believed all that crap he used to spout about not giving up and dreams. That's it, one hint of something not going your way and you turn into a social maladjusted retard with perfection issues."

Naruto inhaled sharply, as if Gaara had sliced him with a kunai of his own. He stiffened and Gaara watched alarmed as Naruto's pallor increased. The silence stretched, until finally Naruto looked up at Gaara, shocking him with eyes reflecting indescribable anguish. His mouth however was a set line.

"Think what you like of me Kazekage, you may assume whatever you wish. Your opinions matter notr. Now since it is up to me to show manners befitting our people, I take my leave of you." Fist clenched Naruto was about to leave.

"What could of possibly hurt you so badly Naruto? Was it the ridicule from being a monster? Was it a love interest, what was it?" Gaara prepared to raise the sands again. Naruto had to be like his old self again at any cost.

"Friend or no friend, raise your hand against me once more and I will cut it off obligingly." Naruto's face had resumed its rightful expression: One of complete loathing and contempt.. Not to mention the fact that he had two kunai poised and ready.

A familiar voice filled the air. "Is this how you treat all your friends dobe? Remind to be very careful around you from now on..." Sasuke strolled over to Naruto with a roguish smile on his lips but stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto had frozen from shock and of course the mask had slipped again…

"**Why is there such pain in your eyes dobe?"**

_**Okay so Sasuke's appearance was kinda measley but the next chapter will provide the shiny. I just had to establish more of a connection. Please review and tell me what you make of it I'd like to know.. gomenne.**_


End file.
